Grand Theft Auto VI
Grand Theft Auto VI is a sequal to Grand Theft Auto V, and a prequal to John Mogwai - Crazy Kartz. It is for SEW'N Transfer . A sequel, Grand Theft Auto: Episodes of John Mogwai Land, is in the works with GTDH Games. Plot It is 1999, and John Mogwai is moving. He moves to John Mogwai Land, to try and get away from his crazy life of getting too close to women too early in their relationships. Of course, being in John Mogwai Land, just makes him worse. Characters The player plays as John. Friends John is friends with these characters, no matter how the player treats them. Cutscene only characters Missions Starting Off Unlocked by: N/A John moves to JML, and is greeted by Josh Wardley. The two become friends, and Josh offers John his old car. John drives Josh back home and goes to his new house. Stuck in the house Unlocked by: Starting Off John arrives home to find people living there. He kills one, but the other one drives off in John's car. John must find and steal a car, and chase after the person and kill them before he is reported to the police. Feet and Balls Unlocked by: Starting Off Josh phones John up (as unidentified caller) to ask him to come round his. When John arrives, Josh is playing football. John asks what he wanted, and Josh tells John to get rid of the person about to blow up the football stadium. After they are stopped, Josh thanks John by giving him his phone number. John To Chase Unlocked by: Starting Off Latorie (as unidentified caller) calls up and tells John of something terrible to have happened to him and Zelda's daughter. John realises what has happened, and tells Latorie that he doesn't need to say it as he understands. Latorie tells John to teach the guy a lesson. When John forces the guy to the edge of a roof, the player gets a choice of how to kill him. Salvo's Chopper Unlocked by: Feet and Balls Josh's phone rings up, but when John answers it, it is a mad man threatening to kill Josh if John doesn't get a helicopter for him. When John gets the helicopter and delivers it, when he meets the guy threatening, he pushes him out the window. Dr-Dr-Drugs Unlocked by: John To Chase John goes to Latorie's house, but instead finds a druggie, and Latorie knocked out. The druggie asks John to get him more drugs, in 5 hours (5 minutes real time) or he'll bomb Germany. When John gets back with the drugs, Latorie has woken up and knocked out the druggie. Latorie tells John to go and give the drugs back to the dealer, as if they are caught with it they are in deep shit. Before they can say another word, the druggie wakes back up, and reveals that he is LPCD. A bunch of more police men come crashing into the house. John and Latorie must get rid of the 5 star wanted level, then take Latorie back. Nice Knife Unlocked by: Stuck In The House John is in his house, when Leagan (the boyfriend of a lady he slept with) crashes in to assassinate John with a knife. John must avoid being killed. Radio Stations San Juan Sounds *Sexy Movimiento *Claridad *Impacto *Llora Llora *Me Estas Tentando *Me gustas tu MogLand Sounds * Arab Money * Boxman 2.0 '' ''* Boxman's Girlfriend '' ''* Boxman for president '' * ''Clunge in a barrel * Dr. Mario with lyrics '' ''* Douchebag '' * ''Fernando's Theme * Get Money, Turn Gay '' ''* Gimme Love '' * ''Gone Up in Flames * I can Change '' ''* Kyle's Mom '' ''* MEAT IN YOUR MOUTH '' ''* Merry Fucking Christmas '' ''* Most Epic Vacation Ever '' ''* Nyan Cat '' ''* The Curse * The Legend of Zelda Rap * The Most Offensive Song Ever '' ''* Party all Night (Sleep all Day) '' * ''Plastic Jungle * Puppet Break-Up * Push It To The Limit '' * ''Pussay Patrol * Reality Hits You Hard, Bro '' * ''Sexy Movimiento *''Shout'' * Stuck On the Puzzle * Twenty Euros * Vermin Supreme Chicken Song '' ''* We Are Go '' * ''We Speak No Americano * X:/ No Way Out '' *115'' *Dead *That's What You Get Radio Kino Latorie's radio station. *''The One'' *''115'' *''Abracadavre'' *''Beauty of Annihilation'' *''Calling to the Night'' *''Waluigi Pinball'' *''Pareidolia'' Good Times FM *Thanks for the Memories *crushcrushcrush *The Ghost of You *Ashes To Ashes *Life On Mars? *U Can't Touch This *Uptown Girl *You Sexy Thing *I Write Sins Not Tragedies *Where Is your Boy *Sugar Were Going Down *MakeDamnSure *Lying is the Most Fun... The Internet The Internet is an online program with many websites. John can access it via the pear mac in Josh's House, the Jungle app on his uPhone, and at the internet cafe, V@g!n@. www.coldmail.com Coldmail is an emailing service, where John can recieve missions via it, or just have a chat with the characters in his contact list. www.lovetreat.co.uk LoveTreat is a dating site. On other profiles, the player can click "date" and that person will be added to John's phone contacts list. The player can then go on dates with any of those added contacts. fantendo.wikia.com Fantendo is a website that has video game ideas. Josh can be contacted through here, too. gremlins.wikia.com John was recruited here as a chat moderator. He can go on the chat for jobs. www.hmfrog.com John can order PC games, albums and dvds through here. forum.towerstimes.co.uk John can express his humour and love of rollercoasters here. There are forum games here, like "Caption the Photo" or "Word Assosiation" uPhone App Store Angry Yoshis and Hood'em Jump are already installed, but if you delete them, you can get them back for free here. *Angry Yoshis Seasons (69p) *Animator (69p) *Call of Pacman: Black Ops: Ghosts (£3.99) *Call of Pacman: World At War: Ghosts (£2.99) *Goombas Rising (£1.37) *Link Lost In Space (Free) *Mogwai Run (Free) *Mortendo Kombat (£2.50) *YE Stalking App (Free) Cheat Codes Enter these cheats with the phone. Vehicles *Police Car - 07388098233 *FBI Buffallo - 07863826417 *APC - 07754958495 *Double T - 07183847394 *Hellfury- 07734384739 *Annihilator - 07834837495 *Skateboard - 07269361936 Characters These cheats will replace John with this character. It will stay that character until that character is met at a point in the game. *John -07800813512 *Josh Wardley - 07123456789 *Latorie- 07946582759 *Leagan Hedktar - 07547300095 *Ctkure - 07263961835 Weapons *Pistol - 07364826482 *Knife - 07264538563 *Boxing Gloves - 07268365719 *AK47 - 07474747474 *Molotovs - 07541136472 *Sticky Bombs - 073658365836 *Snowballs - 07000000000 Weather *Sunny - 07000000008 *Rainy - 07111111111 *Cloudy - 0700000010 *Snowy - 07000000009 *Foggy - 07123745698 *Dark - 07382954839 Other *Parachute - 07365846189 *Wanted Up - 07376453831 *Wanted Down - 07138354673 *Switch phone to and from 3DS - 07333333333 Gallery Promotianal Art John_mogwai_gta vi.png|John Mogwai Screenshots img019.jpg|Vision through the Snile love treat.png|www.lovetreat.co.uk logo uPhone.png|The uPhone, with it's default apps. www.lovetreat.co.uk Leila_Metals.png|Leila Metals' lovetreat profile My YE stalking app.png|YE Stalking App Category:Grand Theft Auto Series Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:UltimateMogwai's Things Category:John Mogwai Land series Category:Mature Games Category:Rated 18 Games Category:Fighting Games